


Strawberry-kiss

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Series: Asexual Nico [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual!Nico, Fluff, Giggling, M/M, One Shot, all da fluff, so childish omg, solangelo, strawberries are obviously involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stolen strawberries, childish giggling and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry-kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one with asexual!nico, and if i've got something wrong please point it out to me!

They were both giggling immaturely as they snuck away from the strawberry-fields with handfuls of tasty little strawberries carefully contained in their pockets. Nico led the way over to a big rock on the grass near the lake, and as he sat down on the side of it facing away from the fields they had just smuggled berries from, Will sat down next to him with a satisfied sigh. He dug the still-intact berries out of his pocket.

“That wasn’t such a bad catch”, he said, as Nico did the same.

“Has to be the best one yet”. He popped a strawberry in his mouth and grinned at Will, who had already devoured three.

“Hey, can you do this?”

Will picked up one of the small berries, tossed it up in the air and tried to catch it with his mouth. He failed epically, though, as it bounced off his nose and landed on the ground. Nico snorted loudly.

“Can I throw a strawberry at my own face? Yes, I think so”, he mocked, and Will shoved his shoulder.

“Asshole”. He tried again, and this time, he managed to catch the falling berry in his mouth.

“Ah! Did you see that?” he exclaimed proudly, and showed off the strawberry between his teeth. Nico chuckled a little at his childish enthusiasm.

“Yeah, that one’s better”, he admitted, and picked up a properly sized strawberry himself. “I don’t know if I can do it”.

He threw it up in the air, but didn’t even hit his own face. Will erupted into a fit of laughter next to him.

“That was terrible!”

“Shut up”, Nico said and shoved him playfully.

He tried again, but missed. So he tried yet again. And again. And again. By the ninth try – Will was counting – he threw it too far behind himself and hit his head on the rock trying to catch it.

“Ouch”, he complained, and rubbed the back of his head. He met Will’s eyes for a few seconds, and then none of them could stop laughing. Nico was on his back on the ground, arms around his own stomach, half-trying not to squish the remaining strawberries while he rolled around and laughed uncontrollably.

It took them several minutes to calm down enough to sit up and catch their breaths. Will looked at him, and Nico picked up another berry. He held it up.

“ _This_ time”. He threw it, and caught it in his mouth, pretending to bow for the audience as his boyfriend applauded him.

“Well, finally”, Will said teasingly, and Nico threw a strawberry at his face. They settled back against the rock again, shoulder against shoulder, eating stolen berries and chatting quietly.

“Hey, Nico”, Will said after picking up the last one. Nico looked at him, and the boy put the strawberry between his teeth.

“Catch the strawberry”.

Nico reached out for it, but Will swatted his hand away.

“Mouth, stupid”, he said. Nico rolled his eyes, but leaned in and took half of the strawberry between his teeth. Before he could retreat all the way, Will leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. The blond boy snickered.

“Strawberry-kiss”.

Nico rolled his eyes again.

“Childish”.

Will didn’t object, only brought his hand up to play with Nico’s hair. He brushed his fingers through it, and Nico couldn’t help but smile.

“Normal kiss then”, Will said while brushing a finger along Nico’s cheek. “Is that childish?”

“Nah”, Nico said, grinning. “Not so much”.

So they kissed.

Nico liked kissing. He really did, he found it sweet and affectionate, and he enjoyed it. He liked Will’s kissing, anyway, because Will knew what he liked and what he didn’t like. The simple kisses, the slow ones, where lips moved against lips and where there were room for silly grins and where no one was out of breath afterwards. That was the kind of kissing Nico liked, and so did Will, so that was the kind of kissing that happened.

It was when kissing became intense, and when there was more than just lips involved, that Nico didn’t enjoy it. He remembered the first months in his relationship with Will. They had been kissing then, and Nico had enjoyed that too, although not as much as he did now. He didn’t know Will that well and Will didn’t know him that well, but it was still nice when they had kissed like they did now.

Nico hadn’t told him though, so it was just natural that Will wanted to try and take the enjoyable kissing further. He had become more intense, and Nico didn’t like it, and there were suddenly tongues in the game, and Nico had flat out panicked and pushed Will off the bed so he landed on the floor.

He had told Will after that, though. He had admitted there was something wrong with him and he had admitted he was scared, and he had told him he didn’t want sex and didn’t like intense kissing, and he had told him he wouldn’t ever want sex and wouldn’t ever like intense kissing. Will had been taken aback and surprised, but he had accepted it and he had asked questions and he had been interested and he had wanted to learn everything, what was okay and what was not, what Nico liked and what he would never ever like.

It was a lot easier to enjoy kissing and touching when Will knew. Now that Will was kissing him and he was kissing Will, and now that Will was caressing his cheek and he was playing with Will’s hair, he enjoyed it immensely.


End file.
